[unreadable] The ECOG specimen banks are a critical part of a rapidly expanding program of translational science in ECOG. They are also a valuable resource available to clinical and basic scientists both at ECOG member institutions and at non-ECOG sites. [unreadable] [unreadable] ECOG is enthusiastic about the establishment of the Group Banking Committee (GBC) and is committed to working with the committee to establish uniform policies and ensuring the availability of valuable specimens and data. A stable and adequate funding base will be the first essential step in securing the full potential for our correlative research, within ECOG and throughout the entire system. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specifically, ECOG proposes as its specific aims: [unreadable] 1) To assure the infrastructure needed to enable the Group to maintain its future tissue banking activities at their current breadth of scope and high degree of quality. [unreadable] 2) To provide high quality banks of uniformly collected specimens with validated clinical and outcome data. [unreadable] 3) To act as a collaborator and coordinator in the undertakings of the GBC's efforts. [unreadable] 4) To make available its banks to other investigators {ECOG investigations and external investigators) in order to promote research and clinical advancements. [unreadable] [unreadable]